Heartbreak-eh?-whats that?
by asweetfacedmonster19
Summary: Rukia likes Ichigo. Ichigo likes Rukia. Somehow it all works out. Rukia has a diary. Ichigo's getting soft. All this fluffy mess, probably only going to be 2-3 chapters. I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters


ICHIxRUKI

How it all started

Sorry for all those reading some of my other stories, I know I haven't been updating them recently, just so you know I didn't come up with this recently, it was from quite a while ago, and I just wanted to post it.

June 20th, Friday afternoon:

Rukia, lying in Ichigo's closet, was waiting until Ichigo's father and two sisters left to go to dinner. As she heard their footsteps walk out the door she opened the closet door and headed downstairs. On the middle of the staircase she saw Orihime walk by into the kitchen with Ichigo. Quietly, she crept towards, hoping to surprise them. But as soon as she got near she saw Orihime lean in towards Ichigo, whisper something in his ear and then start to kiss him. Rukia's eyes widened and she tip toed back to the closet. She could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes. As soon as she got into Ichigo's room, she let them fall.

Ichigo's POV

"Whoa Orihime, I like you, but not in that way, I'm sorry." Ichigo mumbled to Orihime.

"Oh, okay Ichigo." Orihime said disappointed

"It's just I like someone else okay?"

"Well, will you at least go out with me…Just to dinner?"

"Uh, sure I guess, how about tomorrow at 7 o'clock?"

"Yay! I'll come by at 7 kay. See yah tomorrow!" Orihime squealed with delight

Rukia's POV

'OWW, what is this pain in my chest! I can't take it, I'm going to Urahara's' Rukia thought to herself and then jumped out the window.

At Urahara's shop

"Hey Urahara, I have this pain in my chest, I can't take it!" Rukia shouted at Urahara

"Miss Rukia, calm down let me just inspect your gigai."

A few moments later

"Well it seems only one thing is wrong…"

"What is it I need to know so I can fix it!"

"It seems you just have a broken heart, yet my dear, I'm sorry but there is no real cure for that."

When she arrived back at the house it was already late and Ichigo's family was already home so she hopped through the window and crept into the closet.

'Hmm… I wonder what a broken heart is…Oh well I'll just ask Ichigo in the morning…Anyway I should change into my new cute Chappy pajamas!' Rukia thought excitedly.

In the process of putting her Chappy pajama tang top on the closet door slid open leaving Ichigo with a half changed Rukia in sight.

A blush crept up red as Renji's hair on both Ichigo's and Rukia's faces.

With a deathly silence going on Kon poked his head out from underneath Ichigo's bed.

Finding Rukia without a shirt he yells, "NEEEE-SAANNN!COVER YOURSELF WOMAN!"

And then hops up and blocks Rukia's full chest from Ichigo's eyes.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, ICHIGO! HOW COULD YOU LOOK AT NEE-SAN WHEN SHE'S HALF DRESSED YOU..."

"OH SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled and threw a pillow at Kon knocking him into the wall.

The next morning

Rukia's POV

*AWKWARD SILENCE*

"So Rukia, sorry about last night…" Ichigo carried on

"It's okay; anyway it's my fault for coming home so late..."

While Ichigo's in the shower

CLICKETY CLACKETY (Rukia on the computer)

'Now's my chance, I can Google what a heart break is!'

CLICK CLACK

'A heart break is a ~~~~ OHHH….So it's when…But doesn't that mean I'm…IN LOVE WITH ICHIGO!?" Rukia's mind mentally screeches

A few moments later…

SCRIBBLES SCRIBBLE (Rukia writing in her diary)

_Dear diary, the other day I stopped at Urahara's shop because of a pain in my chest. He told me I was heartbroken, apparently it means you find out the one you love doesn't like you or is in love with someone else. I did the math… So it turns out I'm in love with Ichigo (also he saw me half naked)…I guess the pain came from seeing Ichigo kissing Orihime, one of my bestest friends, of all people. I don't know why but I love him _

_And he said I was a bad artist…_ _CHAPPY LOVE,_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

That night at 6:30

"Hey Ichigo, whatcha dressing up nice for…" Rukia questions him

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm going to dinner with Orihime tonight"

"OWW!" Rukia shouts in pain

"RUKIA WHATS THE MATTER, TELL ME!" Ichigo yells

"Umm…I-it's nothing Ichigo don't w-worry, just g-go have f-fun with O-Orihime, o-okay?" Rukia says

"Uh… Okay Rukia, as long as you promise to call if you get another one of those pains again"

"I p-promise, I-Ichigo, now g-go have f-fun with h-her, I-I'll be f-fine

After Ichigo leaves

"Damn heart…"

(Ichigo's POV)

'I wonder how Rukia's doing… I should be getting home now, and anyway Orihime has drunk a little TOO much…

Rukia's POV

'HMMPPHH! When is he getting home? Doesn't he care about me…Wait a minute what am I saying! He likes Orihime…I shouldn't interfere with his love life…

Ichigo's POV

"Okay I finally got Orihime home, now it's time for _me _to get home! Rukia, I hope you can hold off for a little while longer.

Rukia's POV

When Ichigo walks into the room I nestle into my warm and soft blankets and pretend to be asleep. Once I hear him leave the room, I can release the tears I've been holding back and cry myself to sleep.

SCRIBBLING (Rukia writing in her diary, P.S, she doesn't notice Kon watching her)

Dear Diary, I don't know how much longer I can take it. This pain of heartbreak is just killing me…Ichigo if you're ever reading this (Only if I'm dead, if I'm still alive I will make you dead for reading this) I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL

CHAPPY LOVE,

Rukia Kuchiki

Ichigo's POV

"Hmm, I wonder what's up with her she seems gloomy this morning…" Ichigo mutters

"WELL DUH! I'm surprised you haven't caught her yet, she's been writing constantly in her _Diary_ for the past week!" Kon called

"Wait you mean she has a _Diary_!"

"WELL YEAH! I even know where she hides it!" Kon said smugly

"TELL ME! NOW OR I'LL SMUSH THE STUFFING RIGHT OUT OF YOU!" Ichigo bellowed, squeezing Kon's sides.

"FINE! If you must know she hides it right under her pillow…"

Tossing Kon aside he digs in the closet underneath Rukia's Strawberry scented pillow.


End file.
